You Know You Love Me
by Val-Creative
Summary: Written for pandora kink. They shouldn't have been best friends in the first place. It went against everything that was the natural order of their society. Fem!Oz/Fem!Gil. AU Schoolverse. Yuri. Oneshot.


.x.o.x.

.x.o.x.

.x.o.x.

They shouldn't have been best friends in the first place. It went against everything that was the natural order of their society. A "Nightray" and a "Vessalius" were meant to be foes in the setting of Doki Doki Pandora Academy. But somehow... _something_ about the painfully shy girl with the gorgeous tangle of raven-black mane and the sinister rumors surrounding her enchanted Oz's curiosity.

Oz knew a little about the "Nightray" family itself by what her own family and friends educated her on — how they were famously intertwined with illegal and often publicized activities with black-hearted government officials, mobsters, drug runners — and even more amusing to the emerald-eyed gir l— _with devils_.

This shy girl had been adopted into that family — and their fellow classmates were not so keen on approaching her come the first day of school. Perhaps they would have eventually forgotten about her.

Perhaps…

But as soon as "Rozannabelle Adalynn Vessalius" (_she groaned mentally at how horrid her full name could be when on the more-often-than-not-disapproving lips of her professors and the Headmaster)_ of the richest and most popular family to ever attend the Academy set her aggressive sights on her, the inevitable was bound to happen. And it was becoming best friends.

And eventually over the years, Oz began the ritual of bullying her. It was always out of love. _Always_. How could she not love her? Oz just couldn't seem to help herself when those glistening, gold eyes peered up at her slightly stung through those full lashes, and those lusciously pink lips of hers pouted at the unfair sentence or circumstance Oz would give often.

Like now…

Gil shrieked high-pitched when the other, shorter girl slid her hands none too modestly over her gray sports bra, measuring firmness in the breasts against her cupping palms by squeezing once. Maybe twice. "_Rozannabelle_!" She ripped herself away, trying desperately to shield her exposed top half by her lecherous-_and-damn-proud-of-it_ companion. "I-I thought we w-were just trying on the new blazers!"

"It's not my fault that you have such a humongous rack that it demands to be groped." Oz tossed her long, shiny yellow-blonde hair around her shoulder, crossing her thin arms under her own tiny bra-clad chest with a semi-jealous glare. "Stop gaining so much weight in your chest every year and then I'll reconsider my actions in the future. And you know better then to use _that_ name on me."

"But it's your name… you can't abandon it on a whim…"

"As if you have room to talk, _Gildina_."

Oz felt her stomach drop to her feet when her best friend's expression tightened and she sharply faced away from her.

"...No... no, don't, I was only joking, Gil," she insisted. "Please don't be mad."

"You always say that when you're being mean to me."

"I really didn't mean it," Oz said, panicked (_her heart would ache so terribly when Gil actually worked up the nerve to become upset with her)_, and raced to her side, pressing her face against the tensed, bare shoulder, "_Pleeee~eease_ believe me, I know you do." The other girl sighed, running a hand through her raven-black curls, and offered a halfhearted smile to someone whom she worshipped.

"…I don't know why I let you push me around so much—" She squeaked out in surprise when the half-dressed blonde whooped victoriously and tackled her onto the plush, beaded bedroom mattress.

Pinning Gil's limp arms to her sides, Oz's smirk widened manically. Even though she had a habit of pouncing Gil on occasion, the darker-haired girl was definitely confused by how her stunning emerald eyes glinted with a silent hunger as they gazed down on her. "Wha…?" Gil never got a chance to ask further due to her own vocal chords mysteriously and briefly disappearing as Oz's hand crawled up under her pleated, striped school uniform skirt, poking two fingers cautiously to locate the line of her pantied crouch before stroking it hard with the edge of her thumb.

"_Aaaaa_… no… it's wet down there…"

"Stop saying sexy things…" Oz reprimanded softly, burying her face into Gil's neck (_starting to look particularly lonely without Oz's tongue to comfort it_) and licked in small circles. "…you're so adorable, Gil…"

"_Mmm__…_ ah, Oz, no, your older brother is next door…! What if he hears us…?"

"Next door is across the hall, dummy… and it is a _long_ hallway if you haven't noticed." Oz's warm tongue paused over the groove of Gil's left ear to answer her plea. "Adan's not the brightest crayon in the box. Even I'll admit that despite how much I adore him. So stop worrying so much." With dexterous, possessive fingers, the blonde girl pushed aside Gil's panties and gently burrowed a finger into the fleshy, moistened cavern. From her own experimentation on her body, Oz figured that this would be relatively easy if things went her way. She grinned with pride at her endeavors as Gil moaned into it, undulating her hips and pushing Oz's finger deeper in on impulse. "..._gods_... You're so warm…"

Truthfully, Oz didn't want to scare her attractive little companion away nor spoil their friendship of three years but… Gil was _delicious…_and surely she would protest now if she wasn't enjoying it…?

Several more of Oz's wriggling fingers separated the lips, exploring the depths. Gil gasped aloud, gold eyes fluttering and rolling backwards in their sockets. The throbbing walls around Oz's fingers swelled, releasing more invisible fluids until she pulled away, watching a beautifully sexual flushing spread across the other girl's cheeks. (_Teehee_. _Excell~ent_.)

"So quickly?" The blonde mused, causing Gil to flush further by her goading. She flung herself on her back to the mattress as the darker-haired girl sat up, shouting enthusiastically, "Now do me!"

At the clear implications of the command, Gil hesitated, fidgeting in place. Perhaps in hopes of tempting her to continue, Oz pushed out her bottom lip in a kissable manner and did a provocative skirt tease. When all she got was more uncomfortable fidgety silence, the blonde girl sighed frustrated, pointing to her nightstand, "Go to the first drawer. I have what we need there." Gil did so, pulling out what seemed like a thick, hot-pink rubbery tube with soft ridges.

"Don't tell me you have never seen this before. Remember? It was the gag gift from Keri Regnard at my birthday party last week. She's kind of a weirdo… an annoying, freaking weirdo most of the time… anyway, I want _you _to use it on me. I'll close my eyes and pretend like you have a cock," she explained nonchalantly.

The dark-haired girl choked at the phrase, horrified, "O-Oz! _Language_! You're a lady!"

"Oh, it's not a big deal! See? All you have to do is turn it on and stick it in me."

Despite how calmly her partner spoke about the supposedly enjoyable method of sex, Gil eyed the vibrator like it was a particularly dangerous stick of dynamite seconds from exploding in her own hands. She bit her lips nervously. "It won't… hurt you?"

At her obvious concern for her well-being, Oz felt a pleasurable flutter run down her body, and smiled. "I trust you," she whispered, meaning it from the bottom of her heart, reaching and affectionately brushing dark, curled bangs from Gil's eyes, "I want you to be my first time."

"I…I don't know…"

Oz rose up from her eagle spread position and wrapped her arms around Gil's slender neck. This was perfect. _More _than perfect. Gil smelled just like cherry perfume and cigarettes. Oz would come on the spot from the scent _alone_. She murmured with her dry lips skimming over another pair, "Let's go, Gil… _make my toes curl~"_

At this, she was immediately forced back down by the other girl. Gil's gorgeously blushing face started to screw up with a jumble of determination and uncertainty as Oz's own underwear was completely removed from her and the vibrator was switched on in Gil's hands. Oz cringed for a moment against the first sting of pain as the _(almost too thick for a virgin) _object was accidentally forced too quickly, and could have kicked herself for letting it show on her expression because it left her to waste energy arguing heatedly with a frazzled Gil to "_calm the hell down already and go on_." The sensation of being stretched became non-issue as the tiny vibrations inside her soon felt like they were making every part of her body hum and drum along with them. "Gil..."

"Come here," Oz said thickly, gesturing Gil to climb over her and clutched at her partner's waist like a drowning woman, almost ripping away Gil's bra with clumsiness, and swooping her mouth upwards on one of the pinkish nipples in front of her; _sucking; _nipping until she was satisfied with Gil's heavy, aroused cries.

As she switched to the other, that is when Oz felt it.

She swore quietly, feeling the wild vigor of an orgasm riding in closer, "_Gil_…_I'm…_"

With a loud hiss, Oz clawed Gil's shoulders, digging her naked fingernails into the tannish skin until the ride tampered off. At the worried look above her, the blonde girl smiled faintly to show she was okay. "Not as good as feeling you come…" At the breathless, teasing comment, Gil blushed fiercely, frowning.

"W-why me?"

"What do you mean, why you?"

"You could have anyone to date at the Academy! And everyone already thinks you are dating the new transfer freshman…"

Oz sat up, easing and disposing of the vibrator on her own, and arched a manicured blonde eyebrow at her companion. "Shad? Shad Rainsworth, the cute little blond with a Daddy who owns all those bodyguards with swords? I mean sure… he's totally my type with the baby face…"When the other girl made an insecure face, scooting away, the blonde girl kept her in place, pulling her towards her to kiss into her black, curly hair. "But he doesn't have the one thing you've got." She leaned in to whisper hotly into Gil's ear.

"…...oh, you are _disgusting_!"

"You know you love me, Giiiil~"

.x.o.x.

.x.o.x.

.x.o.x.

* * *

_This was much longer than I anticipated on working on. O.o __But oh so delightful to write.  
_

_Summary request: "Gender Bender! Female!Oz/Female!Gil I don't care if it has a plot or not, all I want is smut~"_

_Well, anon... you got both. And a little AU/OOC. BUT ALL IN THE NAME OF TEH YURI SMUT.  
_

_...is it bad that I want to write more of this concept...? Flirtatious playboy and somewhat flamboyantly gay Shad (Sharon) Rainsworth creeping seductively on Alister (Alice) Baskerville. Keri (Break) creeps too._


End file.
